Historian of Clans
General The Historian of Clans is found in Cavalon, the home settlement of the Luxons. Location *Jade Sea **Cavalon Dialogue :"I have been collecting the history of my people for many years. There are few stories that involve a member of the great Luxon armada that I am not privy to." Tell me about the Turtle Clan. :"Juno is the current captain of the Turtle Clan and Argo is her champion. In her younger days, Juno was the favored eldest daughter of the Turtle Champion Kivros, but shortly after her fourteenth birthday, she and her father had a great falling out while attending the Convocation. Few remember what they argued about but the events of the next day will be whispered about for ages. All that is known is that a hunting party of some score including Kivros, Juno, and her young friend Argo ventured out into the Jade Sea with only Juno and Argo returning. The two of them have never spoken of the events of that day, and few dare to ask. Together, Juno and Argo have proven an unstoppable team, easily defeating the clan's previous captain. But that is a tale for another day." Tell me about the Crab Clan. :"Elora is the current captain of the Crab and Daeman is her champion. When she was barely in her fifth year, her village was assaulted by the Kurzicks and both of her parents were slain. Gillias, who was then the captain of the Crab Clan, was also lost in this cowardly attack. Elora's brother Artras took control of the Crab being the only survivor. After the attack, no trace of Elora was found, though her brother claimed to have searched for her. The leadership of Artras was a dark time for the Crab, he squandered the clan's resources on prurient pursuits all the while using his vile Champion Helios to defeat any who dared to challenge him. This continued for many years, until the day Elora returned, a pack of Saltspray Dragons at her back. With these dragons under her command, she defeated her brother and his champion and has wisely lead sic the Crab ever since. The dragons of course returned to the Jade Sea, but rumor has it that they wait for her even now, ready to return if ever she should have need of them." Tell me about the Serpent Clan. :"Lexis is the current captain of the Serpent Clan and Aurora is her champion. Born the fourth daughter of a noted warrior, Lexis's father had gained some renown as a leader through his military victories over the Kurzicks. Her fathers' only shame was his inability to wrest control of the clan from its current captain. At the age of fourteen, the young Lexis decided to end her family's shame and contest the current captain. The only problem was that her four brothers had the same idea. As the story is told, at first Lexis was reluctant to take the field against her brothers, but it was too late, she had already thrown down the challenge and none of the siblings could withdraw. The night of the challenge Lexis went to each of her brothers in turn and convinced them that she had no ambition to become the new Captain and that she was no threat. The day of the challenge, the four eldest brothers fought the captain and each other while Lexis held back. Only when the last of her brothers remained standing did she enter the fight. Lexis easily defeated the last remaining brother who was weary from defeating the others. In this way did she become the leader of the Serpent." Category:General NPCs (Factions) Category:Cavalon Category:Luxon NPCs